


My New Lover

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Dawn falls for the new girl at her  high school. Just One thing does the new girl like her back





	My New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are 16 in this story

Dawn Harper was the average 16-year-old, out and proud, caring parents, annoying brothers. She had everything she liked; It was an average day at school and she was in her calculus class and then this beautiful latina walked in, "Sorry I'm late, it's my first day." The teacher said, "That's ok Ms. Diaz how about taking a seat next to Ms. Harper." Ricky said, "Ooh Dawn has a crush." Dawn turned around, "Shut the fuck up." The girl sat next to her. "Oh hey, I'm Harley, who are you?" Dawn shuddered, "I'm................" Ricky said, "Come on Dawn she asked you your name or I'll do it anyway, Ricky Harper and that is my sister Dawn." Harley raised her eyebrows, "Is Ricky your only brother I have 3 also 3 sisters." Dawn tried to talk, "No I have 2 other we're quadruplets." Ricky was surprised, "Wow Dawn you usually act weird around girls except for your best friends." Dawn shot Ricky with an eye of death, "I just giggle." Ricky rolled his eyes. Harley said, "Dawn I need to ask you something." Dawn turned her head and said with a giggle, "Ok." Harley said, "When does class end?" Dawn said, "14 minutes." "Mae, so get this I might have a thing for the new girl," Dawn told her BFF. Mae said, "Hate to break it to you, I am pansexual." Dawn said, "What?" Mae said, "I would date trans people." Dawn said, "Ok?" At the dinner table, Dawn was quiet. Tom was confused, "Dawn are you ok?" Dawn said, "I guess." Ricky said, "Thinking of the new girl huh." Dawn smiled, "Yeah her name is Harley, I think I have a crush on her." Dicky said, "Ok so to my understanding this Harley girl Dawn has a crush on is cute?" Ricky frowned, "She wears lesbian clothes." Nicky said, "She talks to me like a 2-year-old like what the fuck." Anne said, "So Dawn, do you think you'll ask her out.:" Dawn shook her head, "Hell no I'm not asking her out." Tom nodded, "Waiting for her two?" Meanwhile, at the Diaz house, Harley was blabbing about Dawn. "Ok, so this girl I may ask out is super cute," she said. Ethan said, "OK and tell me why you want to ask her out." Harley said, "Like I feel like she'll be scared too. Everyone knew Harley was gay.At school, Harly was sitting in class with her paper and she turned to Dawn. "So Dawn got anything planned this Saturday." Dawn shook her head. Harley said, "Cool let's do something." Dawn nodded, "Sure." Once Saturday rolled around, Dawn was ready." Dawn saw Harley had a motorcycle, "Damn girl you drive that." Harley nods, "Oh yeah I do, don't ask about the bag let's go." Dawn yelled, "I'll be back." Her family said, "Ok." Tom said, "Oh and Harley take good care of her." Dawn said, "We're not dating yet." Tom smiled, "I know but if you two do start dating." Harley nodded and took Harley's hand, "Here's the helmet." Dawn put the helmet on. Once they were at the location Dawn said, "The park." Harley said, "We're in Denver's Private Park cause I rented it for today, we're you warm back there." Dawn nodded. Dawn shrugged. Harley pressed her lips against Dawn's lips but she slowly started kissing back.


End file.
